Device to device (D2D) wireless communication techniques may be used to perform peer-to-peer or point-to-point (P2P) communications or machine type communications among mobile devices and networks in a variety of settings. D2D communications between mobile devices may be designed to complement the use of centralized communications from a wireless base station, for example, centralized station-to-mobile communications from an evolved Node B (eNode B) in a carrier network.
In a wireless multicast communications network, an access point (AP), a station (STA), and/or a user equipment (UE) can transmit multicast frames or broadcast frames immediately after the AP, STA, and/or UE determines that a communications channel is idle. Frame collisions may occur when multiple AP, STA, and/or UE attempt to transmit frames at substantially the same time. For example, an AP and an associated UE may transmit frames simultaneously and the transmitted frames from the AP and the UE can be lost due to a collision.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.